Why Did I Do This?
by KurosawaAlice
Summary: Eren dan teman-temannya terkurung di dalam sekolah dan satu persatu dari mereka tewas secara misterius. Siapa pelakunya, bagaimana caranya membunuh, dan apa tujuannya? WARNING : gaje & typo(s). no Sho-ai/yaoi
1. Marco DEAD END

Chapter 01.

Di SnK High School, ada sekelompok anak kelas satu SMA yang terdiri dari :

Eren Jaeger si anak berambut coklat tua itu adalah yang paling aktif dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, dan sering terlihat bersama Mikasa dan Armin.

Mikasa Ackerman si perempuan paling cantik dikelas yang memiliki rambut pendek hitam, wajah keturunan orang Asia, dan anak pintar namun pendiam, Mikasa sepertinya juga mempunyai perasaan terhadap Eren, saudara tirinya.

Armin Arlert, anak lelaki yang sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan, pintar, dan memiliki fisik yang agak lemah kalau dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, dia juga merupakan teman masa kecil Mikasa dan Eren.

Jean kirschtein, anak lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut coklat muda ini jelas sekali memiliki perasaan kepada Mikasa namun hanya Mikasa dan Eren yang tidak menyadarinya, Jean juga sering terlihat sedang bertengkar dengan Eren dengan alasan Jean itu 'iri' padanya.

Marco Bodt, lelaki berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki jerawat diwajahnya ini adalah teman baik sekaligus teman masa kecil dari Jean, bahkan disaat Jean sedang bertengkar dengan Eren, Marco selalu berusaha memisahkan mereka supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Connie Springer, anak lelaki berkepala botak mirip biksu klinik Tong Fang ini adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan lumayan pintar, namun tidak sepintar Mikasa yang rangking 1 disekolah, disekolah, sodara-sodara . Connie juga lumayan dekat dengan Eren dan suka terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan anak berkepala coklat itu.

.

.

.

Pada waktu itu, Eren dan kawan-kawan sedang berbincang-bincang diruang kelas mereka yang sudah kosong karena semua murid telah pulang kecuali mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian ingat kalau..hari ini tepat 2 tahun setelah kematian kakak kelas kita..?" Ujar Marco ditengah-tengah obrolan mereka.

"Kakak kelas, maksudmu..Petra-senpai?" Armin menanggapi dengan suara agak pelan.

"Iya, kalian tahu, kan?"

"Petra-senpai yang katanya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu?" Ujar Eren penasaran.

"Aku pernah dengar dari seseorang..katanya Petra-senpai meninggal bukan karena kecelakaan." Marco sepertinya berniat memberitahu teman-temannya tentang alasan sebenarnya mengapa Petra meninggal.

"Maksudmu?" Connie bertanya dengan nada bicara kepo.

"Ka-katanya, Petra-senpai bukan kecelakaan tapi ada kemungkinan kalau dia..dibunuh oleh seseorang."

Hening.

"Dibunuh..?" Mikasa yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berkomentar.

"Iya, bukankah aneh kalau dia kecelakaan tapi mayatnya tidak ditemukan?" Marco menjelaskan seperti seseorang detektif pro.

"I-iya sih benar juga.."Jawab Jean sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Tapi siapa yang membunuh Petra-senpai?" Eren makin bingung.

"Entahlah, katanya sih pelakunya seorang lelaki—"

"Oi, kenapa kalian masih di sekolah? Gerbangnya sudah mau ditutup." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guru wali kelas sekaligus guru matematika mereka yang ce—tingginya dibawah rata-rata orang dewasa, yaitu Rivaille-sensei yang tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Marco.

"Ri-Rivaille-sensei? Anda juga kenapa masih disini?" Eren Jaeger dan ke-kepo-annya.

"Aku tadi masih ada pekerjaan, kalian semua cepatlah pulang kalau tidak mau terkunci di sekolah ini." Jawab Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya yang melebihi tembok yang baru disemen.

"Baaaikkk." Jawab mereka semua bersamaan.

.

.

.

Saat mereka semua termasuk Rivaille tiba digerbang sekolah, mereka hanya bisa keheranan karena gerbang sekolah telah dikunci dan penjaganya sudah hilang-entah-kemana.

"KOK GERBANGNYA UDAH KEKUNCI!?" Connie, Eren, dan Jean panik pangkat dua belas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gerbangnya, berharap gerbangnya secara ajaib akan rubuh dan mereka bisa pulang.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Penjaga gerbang yang biasanya disini juga sudah tidak ada…apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ujar Armin dengan nada bicara panik setengah hidup.

"Kalaupun kita berusaha memanjat gerbang ini, pasti akan sia-sia karena gerbang ini tinggi sekali.." Ujar Mikasa sambil memandangi gerbang setinggi 5 meter yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

"Mungkin kita terpaksa harus menginap disekolah ini sampai besok pagi." Ujar Rivaille sambil melihat jam tangannya yang berwarna perak.

"APAA!?" Eren dkk langsung shock.

"Kalau dilihat dari keadaannya, penjaga gerbang sekolah sudah pulang dan tidak akan kembali sampai besok pagi, yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu." Usul Rivaille hanya disambut dengan raut wajah 'mampus-kita-kekunci-gimana-dong-gue-pingin-bunuh- diri' dari Eren dkk.

Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

.

"Aahh..di sini gelap sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.." Keluh Jean sambil menyipitkan matanya, berharap bisa menemukan cahaya tapi itu mustahil. Apa boleh buat, sekolah sudah kosong, semua lampu sudah dimatikan, dan hari sudah mulai malam.

"Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang membawa senter, lilin, lighter atau semacamnya?" Ujar Rivaille sambil berhenti berjalan dan menatap wajah murid-muridnya.

"Eh…aku sebenarnya satu senter.." Ujar Armin sambil mengeluarkan senter dari dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kau bawa senter!?" Jean langsung sewot.

"Ma-maaf, aku lupa tadi!" Armin langsung saja minta maaf kepada Jean yang udah stress.

Mungkin Jean lagi datang bulan—maksudnya, lagi emosi—makanya dia gampang marah-marah.

"Berikan senternya padaku, Arlert." Ujar Rivaille sambil mengadahkan satu tangannya di depan Armin.

"A-ah.."

"Untuk sementara mungkin kita bisa duduk di aula sebentar, karena semua kelas pasti sudah dikunci." Ujar Rivaille sambil berjalan menuju aula seklah yang terletak dilantai paling atas.

"Bukannya aula juga dikunci?" Ujar Connie dengan nada agak tidak yakin.

"Kebetulan tadi aku memakai aula sebelum pulang sekolah, jadi aku masih memegang kuncinya. Sudahlah, ayo cepat." Kemudian Rivaille langsung berjalan menuju aula di depan para muridnya.

.

.

.

"Aahhh….aku lapar…" Keluh Connie sambil memegangi perutnya yang yang sudah tidak mau diam, minta diberi makan.

"Diamlah Connie, yang lain juga pasti lapar!" Jean kembali sewot.

"Memangnya kalian tidak ada yang membawa makanan!?" Connie shock pangkat presiden.

"Kalau ada yang membawa makanan, dia pasti sudah mengeluarkannya dari tadi, bukan?" Ujar Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya yang-tidak-sedatar-Rivaille.

"Be-benar juga sih.." Connie langsung lemas seketika.

"Uuhhh….." Marco yang diam sejak mereka tiba di aula tampak gelisah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Marco, kau kenapa sih?" Jean yang kebingungan melihat sahabatnya itu gelisah, akhirnya bertanya.

"A-aku..eh..enggak apa-apa kok, hehehe.." Ujar Marco sambil melemparkan _fake smile_ dan tertawa garing.

"Kau ingin buang air kecil, kan?" Rivaille menebak dengan sangat frontal.

_Déjà vu._

"Bu-bukan begitu! I-ini umm.." Marco berusaha mengelak namun tidak bisa karena dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan, kau pergi saja ke kamar mandi." Usul Armin dengan muka kasihan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok, ahahaha…" Lagi-lagi Marco melempar _fake smile_.

"Marco Bodt, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak berani ke kamar mandi karena gelap."

Hening.

"GYAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!" Tawa nista terdengar sangat menggelegar dari mulut Eren, Jean, dan Connie yang sedang guling-guling dilantai.

Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya bisa facepalm.

Untungnya Armin dan Mikasa berbaik hati mau menghibur Marco yang sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan lagi aku akan menemanimu, bisa gawat kalau kau buang air disini." Ujar Rivaille sambil berdiri dan diikuti oleh Marco yang merasa seperti mendapat cahaya surga.

Setelah Marco dan Rivaille pergi kekamar mandi yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, dan Jean mulai berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Hei..entah kenapa aku kepikiran tentang apa yang Marco bilang.." Jean berkata dengan agak pelan.

"Perkataan Marco yang mana?" Sekali lagi Eren Jaeger dan kepolosannya.

Jean double facepalm ditempat.

"Perkataan Marco yang tentang Petra-senpai?" Mikasa menanggapi dengan santai.

"Iya itu." Jean langsung pasang wajah 'dia-jawab-kata-kata-gue-oh-my-God'.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menggelegar—

"A-APA YANG KA—AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

—Yaitu suara Marco yang tadi pergi ke kamar mandi bersama wali kelas mereka yang wajahnya sedater tembok Wall Maria itu.

"Su-suara itu..suara Marco!?" Jean, si teman baik pemilik suara tersebut langsung saja panik dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk segera melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu mereka sampai di dekat toilet yang dimasuki oleh Marco dan Rivaille, Armin melihat sesuatu dilantai yang bersinar karena pantulan cahaya dari senter yang-kebetulan-dibawa-oleh-Armin.

"Itu…bukannya jam tangan milik Rivaille-sensei!?" Teriak Armin sambil berlari dan mengambil jam tangan silver yang _memang_ milik Rivaille.

"Kenapa jam tangan ini ada di sini? Dan mana Rivaille-sensei!?" Connie kemudian panik sendiri sambil melihat jam tangan silver milik Rivaille.

"_Ng? ini…"_ Batin Armin sambil mengamati lebih dekat jam tangan milik wali kelasnya itu.

"A-ahh…." Eren tiba-tiba jatuh lemas saat melihat sesuatu di dalam salah satu stall kamar mandi.

"E-Eren!? Kau kenapa!?" Mikasa yang melihat saudara tiri kesayangannya jatuh lemas, langsung menghampiri Eren dan secara tidak sengaja melihat apa yang berada di dalam stall tersebut ",I-ini…Ma-Marco…"

"A-ada apa!? Apa kau melihat Marc—" Kalimat Jean langsung saja terpotong ketika dia melihat sosok sahabat baiknya sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam stall.

"M-Marco!" Jean kemudian langsung menghampiri tubuh sahabatnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa yang sedang duduk diatas toilet di dalam stall dengan lehernya yang bersimbah darah, bertanda ada sesuatu atau bahkan seseorang yang merobek lehernya.

"Tidak mungkin..Marco…" Ujar Connie sambil berdiri diam di depan pintu toilet, sedangkan Armin juga membeku sambil terus memegang jam tangan milik Rivaille.

"Mungkin…lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke aula, untuk cari aman…" Ujar Mikasa sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan syal merah yang selalu dia pakai dimanapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Marco!? Apa kita akan meninggalkannya disini begitu saja!?" Teriak Jean sambil terus memegang tubuh sahabatnya itu sambil menangis.

"Ki-kita tidak ada pilihan lain, kita tidurkan saja tubuhnya dilantai.." Ujar Armin setengah tidak rela.

"Ghh…sialan…kenapa Marco harus mengalami hal ini.." Jean kemudian pasrah dan meletakkan tubuh Marco di lantai dengan perlahan kemudian mereka semua kembali ke aula.

.

.

.

"Tapi..tadi bukannya Rivaille-sensei pergi bersama Marco? Kenapa Rivaille-sensei tidak terlihat dimanapun?" Ujar Eren sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bisa menemukan jam tangannya…" Ujar Armin sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan silver milik Rivaille yang tadi dia temukan di depan toilet.

"Apa mungkin…ada orang lain di dalam sekolah ini selain kita?" Perkataan Mikasa membuat teman-temannya hening seketika.

"Ta-tapi bukannya selama kita ke toilet, dan saat kita berjalan menuju aula kita kita melihat siapapun!?" Eren yang tadinya lesu langsung mengutarakan pendapat dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi selain itu kita belum melihat ulang seluruh sekolah, bukan? Jadi ada kemungkinan ada orang lain selain kita di sekolah ini."

"_Kalaupun memang ada orang lain selain kita disekolah ini…dimana dia sembunyi..dan apa tujuannya!?"_ Batin mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Apa benar ada orang lain selain mereka di dalam sekolah? Kalaupun ada, apa tujuan orang itu sebenarnya? Dan kemanakah Rivaille yang menghilang secara misterius?

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice'ssu~**

**Ini dia fic bergenre mistery yang pertama kali Alice buat *jengjengjeng*.**

**Ini pertama kalinya Alice bikin fic tentang mistery, pembunuhan, de el el karena selama ini Alice kebanyakan bikin fic yaoi—ehem—jadi Alice enggak tahu ini pantes disebut fic mistery apa enggak.**

**Alice bikin fic ini intinya agak ambil dari naskah drama Alice disekolah loh XDDD /dordordor.**

**Waktu itu pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia disuruh bikin cerita untuk ambil nilai drama dan Alice jadi tokoh antagonis *jengjengjeng*.**

**Jadi ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya.**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	2. Jean DEAD END

Chapter 02.

"_Kalaupun memang ada orang lain selain kita disekolah ini…dimana dia sembunyi..dan apa tujuannya!?"_ Batin mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Apa benar ada orang lain selain mereka di dalam sekolah? Kalaupun ada, apa tujuan orang itu sebenarnya? Dan kemanakah Rivaille yang menghilang secara misterius?

.

.

.

"Kalau ada orang lain kita di sekolah ini, sekarang dia sembunyi dimana, dan apa tujuannya?" Ujar Jean yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Entahlah…jangankan mencari pelakunya, aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau Marco…" Perkataan Armin langsung saja membuat semua teman-temannya diam sambil menundukkan kepala.

Bayangkan saja, seorang dari teman mereka telah tewas mengenaskan, dan wali kelas mereka menghilang secara misterius. Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi?

Sepertinya ada selama pelakunya berkeliaran di sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau…kita periksa lagi sekolah ini?" Ujar Mikasa sambil terus menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam syal merahnya.

"Haah!?" Connie langsung shock pangkal Colossal ",Kalau kita bertemu dengan pelakunya, gimana!?"

"Aku setuju dengan ide Mikasa, tapi menurutku kita mengelilingi sekolah ini dengan terbagi dalam dua kelompok dan tidak ada yang boleh jalan sendirian." Jelas Armin sambil bersiap mengelilingi sekolah.

"Eren, kamu bisa berdiri?" Ujar Mikasa kepada saudara tiri kesayangannya yang sedang duduk lemas di samping Connie.

"S-sepertinya bisa—" Saat Eren mencoba berdiri, dia malah jatuh duduk kebelakang karena kakinya lemas.

"O-oi Eren, kau baik-baik saja?" Jean yang _tumben_ peduli pada Eren, membantu anak berkepala coklat itu untuk berdiri.

"A-ah..aku baik-baik saja, hanya..sedikit lelah.." Jawab Eren sambil melempar _fake smile_.

"Masalahnya, aku hanya punya satu senter saja…" Ujar Armin sambil mengorek-ngorek tasnya, siapa tahu ada benda yang bisa dipakai untuk penerangan lagi. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kita bisa pakai ponsel kita masing-masing untuk penerangan. Mikasa pergi dengan Armin, dan Eren pergi dengan Connie." Jean mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berjalan keluar dari aula menuju lorong.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Jean?" Tanya Mikasa kepada Jean yang langsung memasang ekspresi 'dia-khawatir-sama-gue-oh-my-god'.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana!? Kau mau mati, hah!?" Teriak Connie sambil memasang ekspresi _dafug_.

"Aku bisa jaga diri. Ayo kita mulai keliling." Ujar Jean yang kemudian langsung saja pergi mendahului teman-temannya.

"_Jean pasti merasa sangat sedih…tapi dia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya." _Batin Armin sambil berjalan menyusul Jean.

_._

.

.

"Marco…" Lanjut Jean sambil mengambil posisi jongkok di sebelah tubuh Marco yang sudah kaku dan dingin "Karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu, kau jadi seperti in..kh..aku berjanji, Marco…aku akan menangkap pelakunya dan memberinya pelajaran!"

"Aku takut…itu tidak akan terjadi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Jean.

"Eh—"

.

.

.

"Ahh…kita tidak bisa menemukan Rivaille-sensei maupun pelakunya.." Ujar Armin sambil terus berjalan di samping Mikasa.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalandi dalam kegelapan bersama Armin, Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba dan terdiam di tempat.

"Mikasa? Ada apa?" Tanya Armin kepada Mikasa yang terlihat terkejut.

"Itu..Jean.." Mikasa menunjuk kearah pinggir lorong dekat toilet tempat Marco ditemukan, dan saat Armin mengarahkan senternya ke pinggir lorong, mereka melihat Jean—

"J-Jean…!"

—Yang sudah tidak bernyawa, duduk di pinggir lorong dengan pisau yang menembus jantungnya dari depan.

"I-ini…tidak mungkin…" Lanjut Armin sambil menarik tangan Mikasa "Ki-kita harus cepat bergabung dengan Eren dan Connie!"

Sedangkan Mikasa yang masih shock hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti Armin yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

"Oi Eren, apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Kau dari tadi berjalan sambil melamun, loh." Ujar Connie sambil memperhatikan wajah Eren yang seperti boneka kosong tidak bernyawa.

"Itu cuma perasaanmu saja, aku baik-baik saj—" Baru saja Eren berbicara, dia tiba-tiba terjatuh ke belakang karena tergelincir karena sesuatu yang licin di lantai.

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"I-iya, sepertinya aku baru tergelincir karena sesuatu—" Begitu Eren melihat benda yang tadi menyentuh kakinya, dia langsung _speechless_ karena benda itu adalah sebuah sarung tangan putih dengan bercak darah yang melapisi bagian luar sarung tangan tersebut.

"I-itu—"

"Kenapa? Kau melihat sesuatu—" Connie yang langsung mengarahkan handphonenya kearah sarung tangan itu, langsung ikut _speechless_ seperti Eren.

"I-i-itu..sarung tangan..dengan bercak darah…" Connie gemetar setengah mati sampai tidak sanggup bicara lagi.

"S-sarung tangan itu pasti milik pelakunya, ternyata pelakunya memang ada di dalam gedung sekolah ini…." Ujar Eren sambil masih duduk lemas di lantai.

"Ka-kalau pelakunya masih ada di sini, kita harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Armin dan Mikasa! Bisa saja mereka berada dalam bahaya! Ayo cepat, Eren!" Kemudian Connie membantu Eren berdiri dan mereka segera berlari untuk mencari Armin dan Mikasa.

Saat Connie berniat berbelok disebuah ujung lorong, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang—

"Aduh!"

"Awwh..Co-Connie?"

"Armin, Mikasa!?"

—Yang ternyata adalah Armin yang sedang memgangi dahinya yang bertabrakan dengan dahi Connie dan Mikasa yang berdiri diam dibelakang Armin.

"Hei, dengar! Tadi kami menemukan sepasang sarung tangan yang dipenuhi darah! Kurasa itu milik pelakunya! O-oh iya, mana Jean? Bisa bahaya kalau dia jalan sendirian."

Hening.

"Armin, Mikasa? Ada apa? Mana Jean?" Ujar Eren kepada kedua teman baiknnya yang saling bertatapan dengan ragu.

"Tadi..kami menemukan Jean sudah meninggal..karena jantungnya ditusuk dengan menggunakan pisau…"

Hening lagi.

"Apa!? J-Jean…" Connie langsung memasang ekspresi Sparta.

"Tidak..bahkan Jean juga.." Pandangan Eren terlihat kosong, dan wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"Eren, kau harus tenang." Ujar Mikasa sambil memegang pundak saudara tirinya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Mikasa.."

"Oh iya Connie, apa kau membawa sarung tangan itu denganmu?" Ujar Armin sambil menatap Connie yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya sehabis lari tadi.

"Eh? Tidak, karena terkejut, aku dan Eren lari meninggalkan sarung tangan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba lihat lagi sarung tangan itu? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan petunjuk.."

Setelah semuanya setuju, mereka dengan perlahan berjalan bersama menuju lorong tempat mereka menemukan sarung tangan itu, tapi mereka tidak melihat ada sarung tangan di sepanjang lorong.

"L-loh!? Sarung tangannya kemana!?" Connie kembali panik.

"Apa kalian yakin melihat sarung tangan itu disini?" Ujar Mikasa dengan nada bicara datar.

"Yakin! Bahkan tadi aku sampai terpeleset karena sarung tangan itu!" Eren berusaha meyakinkan Mikasa dan Armin bahwa dia dan Connie tidak berhalusinasi.

"Sepertinya sarung tangan itu tadinya memang ada disini, lihat," Lanjut Armin sambil menunjuk kearah bercak darah yang ada dilorong "Mungkin pelakunya mengambil kembali sarung tangan ini saat Eren dan Connie pergi mencariku dan Mikasa.."

"Jadi..sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ujar Connie dengan sedikit lesu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang penting kita tidak boleh berpisah satu sama lain."

"Aku..tidak kuat lagi.." Gumam Eren pelan.

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, tanpa basa basi lagi, Eren langsung saja berlari menuju aula meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"E-Eren!? Kau mau kemana!?"

Eren tidak menjawab dan terus saja berlari seenak jidatnya.

.

.

.

"Bahkan Jean juga dibunuh…apa ini akan terus berlanjut sampai kami semua mati terbunuh!?" Gumam Eren sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tenang saja…sebentar lagi, kau akan terbebas dari penderitaan ini."

Sama seperti kasus Jean, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Eren yang sedang putus asa.

"Eh? Ap—"

.

.

.

"A-aah!" Mendadak Armin panik sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Armin?" Tanya Connie yang kaget.

"A-aku baru sadar….kita harus cepat menyusul Eren!" Kemudian Armin langaung saja berlari menuju aula dan membuat Mikasa dan Connie refleks ikut berlari.

"Armin, memangnya kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat menyusul Eren?" Ujar Mikasa sambil berlari disebelah Armin yang terlihat panik.

"Eren dalam bahaya, karena—"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Yo minna~ Alice'ssu~**

**Akhirnya Alice bisa publish chapter dua *nangis gegulingan***

**Alice agak lama publishnya karena Alice enggak terlalu bisa bikin fic mistery -w- ini pun udah dibuat berulang-ulang kali karena alurnya enggak jelas dan terlalu gampang ditebak, tapi Alice udsah ber-tatakae'ssu~~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


	3. GAME OVER

Chapter 03.

"A-aah!" Mendadak Armin panik sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Armin?" Tanya Connie yang kaget.

"A-aku baru sadar….kita harus cepat menyusul Eren!" Kemudian Armin

langaung saja berlari menuju aula dan membuat Mikasa dan Connie refleks ikut berlari.

"Armin, memangnya kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat menyusul Eren?" Ujar Mikasa sambil berlari disebelah Armin yang terlihat panik.

"Eren dalam bahaya, karena—"

.

.

.

"Eren dalam bahaya karena..pelakunya sedang mengincarnya saat ini!"

"Ja-jadi memang ada orang lain selain kita di dalam sekolah ini!?" Teriak Connie sambil terus berlari mengikuti Armin dan Mikasa.

"Tidak, sejak awal memang hanya ada kita di dalam sekolah ini." Jelas Armin

"Armin..apa maksudmu..pelakunya adalah…" Ujar Mikasa setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya…pelakunya adalah…"

.

.

.

"Mmmhh! K-kau..apa yang—" Eren yang mulutnya ditutup menggunakan saputangan oleh sang pelaku, terus berusaha lepas supaya dia bisa kabur dan memperingati sahabatnya, namun seperti itu tidak akan berhasil karena saputangan yang digunakan sang pelaku telah diberi _kloroform _yang mengakibatkan Eren mulai pingsan.

"_Si-sial…aku harus memberitahu mereka kalau..pelakunya.."_ Eren yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri, perlahan berhenti berontak dan terkulai lemas di atas lantai.

Sesaat sebelum sang pelaku berniat mencelakakan Eren, Armin, Mikasa, dan Connie akhirnya sampai di aula.

"Tunggu! Akhirnya kami sadar kalau kau pelakunya..jangan mengelak lagi, _Rivaille-sensei_."

Benar sekali. Dialah memang menghilang, karena dialah pelaku sebenarnya. Dan dialah yang menyebabkan Marco dan Jean mati.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terus bergema di dalam kepala Eren dkk : _"kenapa?"_

"…Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku adalah pelakunya?" Ujar Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Karena..kami menemukan jam tangan milik Sensei saat kami pergi ke toilet untuk mencari Marco."

"Jam tanganku?" Rivaille sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, saat aku mengambil jam tangan Sensei dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama..aku menemukan bercak darah dipermukaan jam tangan ini." Jelas Armin sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan milik Rivaille yang memang memiliki bercak darah.

"Kalau jam tangan itu memiliki bercak darah, bukan berarti aku pelakunya, bukan?" Rivaille mengelak sambil berjongkok didekat Eren yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"JANGAN SENTUH EREN, DASAR PEMBUNUH!" Saat Mikasa berteriak seperti itu, Armin dan Connie shock karena tidak pernah melihat Mikasa semarah itu.

"Pembunuh..katamu?" Rivaille merespon dengan (sangat)datar—lagi.

"MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS MENYEBUTMU APA!? KAU INI MEMANG PEMBUNUH, BUKAN!?" Mikasa berteriak sekali lagi sambil mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Namun itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kemarahan.

"Mi-Mikasa, kau harus tenang—"

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TENANG DISAAT SEPERTI INI, ARMIN!?"

"Makanya disaat seperti ini kita harus tetap tenang, tahu! Kendalikan dirimu, Mikasa!" Teriak Connie kepada Mikasa yang sudah naik darah dan siap melempar Rivaille dan lantai empat sekolah.

"Rivaille-sensei…aku hanya akan bertanya sekali lagi : apa benar Rivaille-sensei yang membunuh Jean dan Marco?" Ujar Armin dengan agak ragu.

Hening.

"Tolong jawab, Rivaille-sensei."

Masih hening.

"Hmph, kalau memang benar aku yang membunuh mereka berdua..apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melapor ke polisi?"

"Tidak..aku yakin kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik—"

"Heh, aku terkesan kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah kau berpikir kalau akulah…yang membunuh Jean Kirschtein dan Marco Bodt." Jawab Rivaille sambil memasang senyum iblis di wajahnya yang tadinya datar.

Suasana mencekam.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?

Bisakan kau bayangkan kalau kau menemukan bukti yang membuatmu berpikir kalau wali kelasmu sendiri yang membunuh dua teman baikmu dengan cara yang paling tidak diinginkan?

"Tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau akulah pelakunya?"

"Karena..saat kami berlari di lorong, kami menemukan ini." Ujar Armin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah jas biru tua yang dibagian ujung lengannya terdapat bercak darah, dan jas itulah yang tadi dipakai oleh Rivaille sebelum dia menghilang.

"Itu tidak cukup untuk kau jadikan bukti."

"Memang..tapi kalau jam tangan, sarung tangan, dan ujung lengan jas ini digabungkan…" Lanjut Armin sambil menggabungkan semua benda yang tadi dia sebut "Corak darah yang ada di ketiga benda ini akan saling tersambung dengan sempurna."

"Hanya karena barang-barang milikku dan sarung tangan itu memiliki corak darah yang sama, kau menuduhku sebagai pelakunya? Bisa saja darah itu ada karena aku sempat berkelahi dengan pelakunya, bukan?"

"Di-dia benar juga, Armin…" Connie mulai panik.

"Walaupun Rivaille-sensei berkelahi dengan pelakunya, tidak mungkin meengeluarkan darah sebanyak ini, karena Rivaille-sensei kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Kalaupun ini darah si pelaku, berarti dia sudah terluka sangat parah dan harusnya Rivaille-sensei sudah memberitahu kami kalau pelakunya sudah terluka parah, bukan?" Jelas Armin dengan nada bicara meyakinkan.

Hening.

"… Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membaca perbuatanku sampai sejauh ini…" Lanjut Rivaille sambil mengangkat poni Eren dengan kasar sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas "Apa kau akan melaporkanku kepolisi? Lakukanlah jika kau ingin melihat anak ini mati dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat." Rivaille memperlihatkan tatapan seorang pembunuh yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan selama mengajar di kelas.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK MELAKUKAN SESUATU KEPADA EREN, KAU PEMBUNUH!" Mikasa kembali lepas kendali.

"Benar…aku adalah pembunuh. Dan sepertinya anak bernama Marco Bodt mengetahui kalau akulah pelakunya. Karena itu, aku harus menyingkirkan semua saksi mata yang ada…termasuk kalian!" Jawab Rivaille dengan nada bicara agak marah.

"Rivaille-sensei…apa kau bisa memberitahu..alsan kenapa Rivaille-sensei melakukan ini semua!?" Teriak Armin sambil berusaha menahan Mikasa.

"Alasan..? baiklah..akan kuberitahu alasannya..2 tahun yang lalu—"

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

"_Rivaille! Selamat pagi!" Ujar seorang perempuan berambut orange sebahu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari rumahnya._

"_Petra? Ada apa kau pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku?" Jawab pemuda itu dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara datar._

"_Kok malah 'ada apa'? aku datang untuk menjemputmu."_

"_Menjemput?"_

"_Iya, mulai hari ini kita akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama, jadi aku sangat senang!" Kemudian gadis yang dipanggil Petra itu langsung saja berjalan mendahului pemuda yang ia panggil Rivaille tersebut sambil tersenyum ceria, membuat Rivaille memperlihatkan sedikit semu merah di kedua sisi pipinya._

_Benar sekali. Rivaille sebenarnya menyukai Petra sejak lama. _

_Rivaille dan Petra adalah teman sedari kecil dan sering bermain bersama karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Namun sepertinya Petra tidak menyadari perasaan Rivaille kepadanya._

"_Eh..? Kau menyukai kakak kelasmu..?" Tanya Rivaille sambil sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya._

"_Iya, aku berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya sepulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Petra dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar._

"_Begitukah..semoga berhasil…"_

"_Terima kasih, Rivaille!" Ujar Petra yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Rivaille yang menunduk lemas sendirian di dalam kelas._

"_mengungkapkan..perasaan..? tidak akan kubiarkan..Petra, kau adalah milikku..selamanya.." Batin Rivaille sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan membuntuti Petra._

_Saat Petra sampai di belakang sekolah tempat dia memiliki janji bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya, Rivaille mengendap-endap di belakang Petra—_

"_Rivaille? Apa yan—"_

—_Dan memukul kepala Petra dengan menggunakan sekop._

_Tubuh Petra yang sudah tidak bernyawa terbaring di atas tanah dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, diseret oleh Rivaille dan ia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah karung besar._

"_Petra…sekarang kau mengerti bukan? Kalau kau adalah milikku..selamanya."_

**-End of Flashback-**

_._

_._

_._

"Ja-jadi yang membunuh Petra-senpai dan menyimpan mayatnya selama ini adalah..kau, Rivaille-sensei!?" Teriak Connie dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Benar sekali..itu karena dia tidak menyadari kalau aku mencintainya…jadi aku memberinya pelajaran supaya dia tidak menjadi milik orang lain." Jawab Rivaille dengan wajah pembunuh.

"Aku tidak percaya..jadi Marco dan Jean..dibunuh oleh orang yang sama dengan orang yang membunuh Petra-senpai..!?" Armin yang shock, langsung saja duduk lemas di lantai aula sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau..bukan hanya melukai Eren, kau juga membunuh Jean dan Marco..pembunuh sepertimu..SEHARUSNYA TIDAK PERNAH DILAHIRKAN!" Teriak Mikasa yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju Rivaille yang masih memegangi Eren dengan kasar.

"Mikasa! Tunggu! Jangan bertindak gegabah!" Teriak Connie yang gagal menahan Mikasa.

Tapi saat Mikasa ingin memberi Rivaille pelajaran, Rivaille dengan cepat mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantung celananya dan menusuk perut Mikasa.

"Tidak pernah dilahirkan? Kau harus memperbaiki cara bicaramu, bocah. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Tapi tidak perlu khawatir..karena aku yang akan mengajarimu."

"K-kau…bukan manusia…ghh—" Mikasa, dengan perutnya yang bersimbah darah, terus saja menyumpahi Rivaille dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Mikasa..ti-tidak..TIDAKKK!" Armin yang melihat temannya dilukai seperti itu, hanya bisa berteriak putus asa. Sedangkan Connie hanya bisa membeku sambil memasang ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan 'ini tidak mungkin terjadi padaku'.

"Kalian sudah tidak punya jalan keluar lagi..ini sudah seperti _GAME OVER _bagi kalian." Ujar Rivaille sambil menghampiri Armin dan Connie yang sudah seperti tidak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi.

"Ini..belum _GAME OVER_!"

"Hah—ugh—" Tiba-tiba saja, Eren yang tadinya tidak sadarkan diri, sekarang sudah menerjang Rivaille dari belakang, membuat Rivaille terjatuh ke lantai, dan terus memukuli orang yang tadinya dia anggap sebagai gurunya itu.

"Selama kami terus berjuang untuk hidup, tidak akan ada yang namanya _GAME OVER _ di dalam kehidupan ini!" Teriak Eren sambil terus memukuli Rivaille.

"Eren…"

Sambil menahan pukulan dari Eren, Rivaille dengan perlahan mulai bangun dan menjauh dari Eren.

"JANGAN KABUR!" Teriak Eren sambil siap menerjang Rivaille sekali lagi.

"Diam di tempatmu, bocah," Lanjut Rivaille sambil mendekati Mikasa yang masih sekarat "Atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengakhiri hidup anak ini dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Ghh..DASAR PENGECUT!"

"Diam kau, aku hanya tidak ingin ada _GAME OVER _di dalam hidupku, itu saja."

"_Itu saja_, katamu!? Demi bertahan hidup, kau rela membunuh orang lain!?" Eren makin naik darah.

"Memangnya apa salahnya membunuh untuk bertahan hidup? Aku lebih memilih membunuh daripada dibunuh."

"Walaupun kau tidak ingin ada _GAME OVER_ di hidupmu, suatu saat _GAME OVER_ itu akan datang dengan sendirinya." Ujar Armin sambil perlahan berdiri kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau sudah menyadarinya sedari tadi, tapi..aku sudah merekam semua perkataanmu di handphoneku," Lanjut Armin sambil memperdengarkan rekaman suaranya sekali lagi "Dan ini adalah bukti yang kuat dan cukup untuk menangkapmu, Rivaille-sensei—ah, bukan—Rivaille."

Hening.

Setelah hening sebentar, Rivaille melepaskan Mikasa dengan perlahan dan berjalan pelan menuju jendela aula yang berukuran cukup besar.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA UNTUK KABUR!" Eren yang berniat memukuli Rivaille lagi, langsung dihentikan oleh Armin.

"Tu-tunggu, Eren—"

"Arlert, tadi kau bertanya kepadaku…kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, bukan?" Ujar Rivaille sambil membuka jendela tersebut dan menatap ke bawah.

"Eh..?"

"Aku memang menjawab kalau aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintai Petra, tapi sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat."

"Jadi…apa jawaban yang menurutmu benar?" Ujar Armin dengan nada bicara serius.

"Soal itu…aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga jadi berpikir.." Lanjut Rivaille sambil menjatuhkan dirinya dari jendela aula yang terletak di lantai empat sekolah.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?"_

.

.

.

"Ri..RIVAILLE-SENSEEIII!"

.

.

.

"_GAME OVER."_

.

.

.

Rivaille, orang yang membunuh Petra Ral, Jean Kirschtein, dan Marco Bodt, tewas karena bunuh diri dengan lompat dari lantai empat sekolah.

Keesokan paginya, polisi setempat menyadari kalau Eren dkk terjebak di dalam sekolah dan berusaha untuk menghubungi penjaga sekolah.

Mayat dari Petra Ral di temukan di rumah Rivaille dalam keadaan sudah membusuk, sedangkan mayat Jean dan Marco dibawa untuk dimakamkan dengan layak.

.

.

.

"Eren, kau sudah siap?" Ujar Armin kepada Eren yang sedang berdiri termengung di depan tiga buat batu nisan.

"Iya…akhirnya hari ini Mikasa bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Ayo, dia pasti menunggu kita." Kemudian Armin berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Eren yang melihat kearah ketiga batu nisan itu sebelum akhirnya dia pergi.

Di batu nisan pertama dan kedua, terukir nama _Marco Bodt _dan _Jean Kirschtein, _sedangkan di batu nisan terakhir, terukir sebuah nama yang sebenarnya ingin Eren dkk lupakan : _Rivaille_.

Walaupun sudah beberapa bulan sudah terlewatkan sejak kejadian di sekolah, mereka pasti tidak akan lupa, bahwa mereka telah melihat seseorang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dan berkata kalau hidupnya sudah sampai di titik '_game over'_.

Tapi suatu saat, saat mereka sudah dewasa, mereka pasti akan bisa melupakannya.

Dan semua manusia pasti akan menemui titik _'game over'_ di dalam kehidupan.

**-OWARI-**

**Yo minna~ Alice desu~**

**Ini dia ending dari fic "Why Did I Do This?"~**

**Sebenernya batin Alice gakuat untuk bikin ending dimana 'Rivaille-mati-bunuh-diri-lompat-dari-lantai-empat '(?) tapi Alice usahakan demi para readers yang setia membaca fic ini dari awal sampai akhir~**

**Dan oh iya, setelah ini, Alice akan kembali kepada kebiasaan lama : MEMBUAT FIC YAOI RIVAREN *tebar kolor Eren* *epic Hallelujah sound effect*(?)**

**Harap kalian puas dengan fic-fic yang Alice buat, mohon maaf kalau ada banyak typo dll,Arigatou Gozaimasu~**

**Kurosawa Alice.**


End file.
